


The unOrdinary Clock

by OrdinaryunOrdinary



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryunOrdinary/pseuds/OrdinaryunOrdinary
Summary: The clock keeps ticking... and you can't fix your mistakes...Or can you?
Kudos: 6





	1. The Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Work had to be moved from wattpad because of the whole webtoon thing

' **The Clock keeps ticking...'**

Isen awoke with a start. Sweat dripped down his face and neck as he breathed heavily. ' _The hell was that_?' He scratched his head and wiped his eyes. The desktop clock on his dresser showed in bright red letters 6:35. Isen groaned tossing the covers back over his head. ' _I've still got time_.'

' **The Clock keeps ticking.'**

Isen's orange eyes blinked open staring at the wall ahead of him. ' _Dang it, now I can't sleep_.' He huffed sitting up in his bed again. His eyes moved back to the clock and despite it being electric he could hear the steady clicking of the hands moving. With a growl he chunked his pillow at it and knocked it to the floor. The ticking sound still remained in his ears and he covered them shaking his head with his eyes squeezed closed. ' _Stop it!_ ' He shouted.

And the ticking stopped.

With an annoyed groan he pulled himself out of bed. "Well I'm up now." He mumbles to himself leaving the room. Isen yawned going into the kitchen and pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Leaning on the counter he started to fall asleep again until he heard the ticking again. He jumped looking around the room until his eyes landed on the clock up by the door. ' _Shut up_.' He whimpered. Deciding to leave the cereal alone he quickly changed into his school uniform and left the dorm. "Finally nice and quiet." He sighed as the morning air hit his face. There weren't many people out, it was still pretty early. 

Isen sighed, ' _might as well take a stroll._ ' His feet seemed to move on their own as he just walked aimlessly around the area. "Isen?" Isen jumped whirling around with his hands in the air. "I swear I didn't do anything please don't eat me!" Keene just chuckled patting the student on the back. "Don't worry I'm not gonna eat you." Isen hummed then his face reddened in embarrassment. "Heh, sorry Mr Keene." The man simply shook his head taking a bite from his apple. "You're usually not up this early. Most of the time I see you rushing out as to not be late to class." 

Isen chuckled nervously rubbing his arm. "Yeah I do that a lot." Keene modded with a gentle smile. "Is there a reason you're up today?" Isen frowned looking at the ground. "Just couldn't sleep." Keene drowned but nodded. "Alright I hope everything's all right-" Keene's words faded into the background as that damn ticking noise invaded Isens ears again. His eyes looked around quickly until they locked onto Keene's arm watch. "Isen, is something wrong?" Keene asked. Isen shook his head squeezing his eyes shut and pushed past Keene. ' _Somethings not right, I have to be dreaming._ ' 

But pinching his arm, slapping his face, and even running into Blyke, proved he was wide awake. "Dude you look horrible." Blyke commented as the two walked to class. "I keep hearing a damn clock and ta driving me insane!" Isen groaned. Blyke hummed, "maybe you should see doc?" Isen shook his head letting his arms fall to his side. "Nah, I'm sure I just didn't get enough sleep." Blyke nodded before continuing. "Then you're probably not going to like my idea then." Isen perked up. "Huh?" The red head only smirked. "I'll tell you later when we meet with Remi."

"The freak house! Are you insane!" Blyke, Remi, and Isen we're standing in one of the empty classrooms during their free period. "I am curious as well, what makes you want to go there?" Remi asked. "I'm always up for a good scare, plus we haven't gotten to do anything with each other in a while." Blyke pointed out. "Yeah but the freak house, I don't believe in ghost and stuff but that house creeps me out." Remi said concerned. "Plus, I've heard stories that whoever goes in it doesn't come out!" Isen shouted. Blyke merely waved him off. "Relax. It's only creepy because it's a huge black mansion with boarded up windows and broken glass." Remi huffed, "yeah, all the things that make something creepy."

Blyke sighed, "come on guys, it'll be fun. Tell you what." Remi and Isen looked to Blyke as he put his hands on his hips. "I'll let you guys invite some others since you know "safety in numbers" and we go to the freak house tonight at six." Isen was still rapidly shaking his head but Remi hummed biting her finger gently. "I mean I would feel less scared with others around. I'd probably invite my brother." Blyke smile, "of course you can invite Rei! Who else?" 

"You think Seraphina would come?" 

"If only to see Isen shit his pants."

Isen sighes drawing the attention of the other two. "Isen if you don't want to go it's fine." Remi offered him a sweet smile. "But we'll be there so it'll be fine." Isen looked between the two of his friends before sighing. "Alright...fine."

**The Clock keeps ticking...**

"Holy shit this place is huge." Isen muttered. "Remind me why I'm here again." John grumbled. Isen turned looking at the ground around him. Remi had convinced Seraphina to come who probably for the same reason as Remi invited her sister Leilah. Now John probably came because Seraphina was here but Isen thought they weren't on the best terms at the moment. Isen has invited Cecile because she scares him and figured nothing could scare him if Cecile was already there. Remi also invited Rei who happened to be with Arlo at the time so the blonde ended up coming too.

Then of course there was Blyke who orchestrated the whole thing looking like he was about to shit himself.

"What exactly are we supposed to do here?" Cecile asked. "Well normally when you go to a haunted house you explore!" Blyke answered. "Whenever you get bored or so scared you can't handle it anymore, you leave." 

"Sooo, are we going in? Or are we just gonna stand here?" Leilah teased. "I guess we go in!" Remi chuckled nervously. Isen was thinking about backing out, but not because of the house, but the two grandfather clocks seeing on the porch, ticking in unison.


	2. Keeps Ticking

"Isen?" Said boy hesitantly turned to look at his friend. "You don't have to go inside." Remi smiled sweetly. Isen took a deep breath trying to block the clocks out. "It's fine, let's just go in." Remi nodded before the group slowly walked toward the house. "It's not locked is it?" Seraphina asked. Blyke hummed before pulling harshly on the doors which swung open with ease. "Guess not." He mumbled before stepping inside. Once they were all in the doors snap shut with a loud clang startling a few of them.

'Something's not right.' Was Isen's first thought. From the moment the doors shut he felt his body almost be drained, in fact, if he wasn't in this house he'd be tempted to take a nap. Looking around he'd noticed Arlo, Rei, and John seemed to have noticed something was off as well. "Well...where do we start?" Cecile asked already bored. "It's a big house so I guess it doesn't really matter. This way I guess." Blyke said taking the lead. 

Looking around there wasn't much on the walls. A few pictures here and there but they were so scratched up and dusty that no one could make out what they were of. "Hmmm, locked." Remi muttered after pulling on a door they'd came across. "Could always break it down." John suggested. "That's just disrespectful." Rei pointed out. "I guess we turn around then." Leilah said. "I'm bored." Cecile announced. "We just got in here, of course we haven't seen anything yet." Isen added. Cecile just shrugged continuing on. Eventually they came across what looked to be a bedroom and stepped in. "Ooo bunk beds." Blyke laughed. 

"You think they're sturdy?" Isen asked. Blyke and Isen shared a grin before attempting to climb on top of the top bunk only for the ladder to fall apart under their feet. Remi laughed shaking her head. "This place is pretty old. I'm not shocked the bed is broken." 

"Maybe they're too heavy." Leilah joked. Seraphina smirked going over to a desk by the wall and running a finger across it. "This place is very dusty." She commented when her finger turned out gray. "It's incredibly old. It's been here for a long time." Rei hummed. Looking around Arlo's eyes landed on a picture sitting on the desk. He narrowed his eyes picking up the frame before pulling Rei over to him. "What is it?" The greenette asked. "This is the only picture in the house that has a clear image. There's not a speck of dust on it at all." John looked over at the two before looking at the picture himself. "Well that's just creepy." He added. 

"Who's the girl?" Seraphina asked as well. The picture was over a girl with long black hair staring right in to the camera. She looked to be in a long white dress almost like a hospital gown and her eyes were bloodshot. "Don't know but that's really creepy." Blyke shuddered. Isen quietly whined looking around the room a bit more. "I'm gonna shit myself." He mumbled grabbing the attention of Cecile. The girl walked over to see what Isen was looking at and stiffened up herself. Hesitantly, Leilah leaned down and picked up the doll. 

"Oh hell no, put that down right now!" John demanded. Leilah turned the doll over in her hands examining it. "It's a baby doll." She commented. It was mostly porcelain but the clothing was cloth. She hummed setting it back on the ground. "It wasn't dusty at all either. Just cracked in some places." Leilah hummed brushing her hands off anyway. 

If Isen hadn't shit himself already he definitely did when that thing moved. 

"Why's it moving!"

"Oh shit!"

"Hell no!" 

Isen had already backed against the wall, Rei practically became spider man, Arlo just stared with wide eyes, Remi and Seraphina grabbed each other in fear, and the rest collectively screamed as the baby doll ran out of the room with a giggle. Isen held his chest as the ticking sound returned loud in his ears and it became hard to breathe. Sliding down the wall he squeezed his eyes shut sucking in gulps of air but getting no relief.

"What the hell was that!" John yelled continuously running his hands through his hair. Seraphina let out some whine hastily walking over to her sister and hugging her. Cecile took deep breaths bracing herself against a wall. 

"Isen." Said boy looked up still struggling to breath finding Rei and Remi kneeled in front of him. 

"Hey, it's okay."

"Isen you gotta breath alright."

With their combined efforts Isen was able to breath again and calmed down slightly. The ticking in his head faded away again and the room was clearer. Breathing heavily Blyke huffed, "I don't think I've been that scared in a while." Arlo glared at the redhead before Remi spoke. "Okay, that was terrifying. Anyone got a logical explanation for that before we all fall into a panic attack?" Leilah shook her head. "It was glass, it couldn't have been a robot." John shook his head mumbling to himself. 

"Okay, we can either look around the house a bit more then leave, or we can just get the hell out right now." Blyke announced. The others all looked at each other with uncertainty. "It was just one scare, I'm sure we'll be fine." Leilah said stiffly. "I mean, it is a supposed haunted house." Cecile added. Blyke nodded, "okay, so we'll look around a bit more. There are obviously some locked doors so we can't be in here too long." The other nodded before leaving the room quickly. 

"So uh, now which way do we go?" Seraphina asked.

"Not left!" Rei said hurriedly walking the other way. "Why...oh!" Arlo asked before turning around. "Wait is that-" Remi trailed off grabbing her brothers arm for reassurance. Standing down the hall in front of them was the very same girl they'd seen in the photo. "Uhhh...hi Patricia." John tried to joke ultimately failing in easing their fear. "Is her name actually Patricia?" Blyke asked. John nodded as they slowly backed away. "It was on the frame of the photo." Cecile gulped looking around at the others and seeing the same fear on their faces. 

"You know what, maybe we should just leave." Leilah suggested. "You're right." Blyke said going over to the door but not removing his gaze from the girl. He pushed hard against it but it wouldn't budge. "Uh guys...it's locked." 

"Then blast it down!" Isen shouted feeling tired of being here and just wanting to go home. Blyke fully turned to the door and went to activate his ability only to stop. "I can't..." He muttered. "What?" Rei said barely above a whisper trying to activate his own ability only to fail. "Wait...our abilities..." John said freaking out when even he couldn't activate his. "This is bad, this is really really bad." Remi shook. "Guys she's coming this way!" Cecile shouted pointing at the girl who was now stumbling toward them. "She seems strangely docile though." Leilah hummed.

"Leilah now is not the time!" Seraphina said glaring at her sister. "We should get away from her." Arlo said. "But we can't let her out of our sights. What if she comes flying at us as soon as we turn our backs!" John whined. "Guys..." Cecile warily stated. The girl had now risen in the air and had her hands raised. "We are going to die." Isen said voice wavering with unshed tears. The girl let out a scream before flying fast straight at them. With a scream everyone either ducked or attempted to move out of the way only for her to fly over their heads. 

Isen turned to see where she went and found her holding that baby doll that had run out of the room earlier. He gulped in fear when she tore its head off and began dismembering the body. "Guys, let's go!" Blyke shouted and the group ran in the direction Patricia had come from. "Where do we even go?" Seraphina asked. "Uhhh, this room!" Cecile said leading them in and slamming the door behind them. 

"Okay, now that, has no explanation!" Rei stated. "The baby doll I was kind of okay with, but that girl? No!" Remi added. "I don't know what's going on." Arlo muttered. "The door is locked, we can't use our abilities, and we have yet to see any other way out, plus there's that girl out there!" Isen shouted. "Okay okay okay, we have to think." Rei said. "What did she do to that baby doll?" Leilah asked. "She tore it apart." Isen mumbled. 

"So is it a bad thing that there's another one right there?" John asked shakily pointing toward the same looking doll in the corner of the room. "Do you think she's attracted to them?" Arlo asked. "Could be, cause we only saw her once the baby ran out of the room." Cecile sighed. "So, as long as we leave it alone maybe she won't come in here?" Remi said unsure. Blyke shrugging uneasily looking at the doll. 

"We have to figure out how to get out of here." John said shaking his head. 

"We also need to figure out what that Patricia girl is. Like, is she gonna hurt us or just scare us half to death?" Arlo pointed out. "Well considering the fact that she was tearing that baby doll apart, she might wanna do the same to us!" John shouted. They abruptly stopped talking when there was a soft knocking on the door. Isen who had been leaning against it, covered his mouth to keep from screaming as tears welled up in his eyes. Blyke slowly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to where he'd been keeping an arm wrapped around him.

Cecile and John shared a look before backing away from the door, Seraphina held on to Leilah as Remi and Arlo stood by Rei all staring at the door. The knocking happened again and this time the ticking sound of a clock filled Isen's ears again. Turning into his friends arms he allowed himself to cry trying his best to remain silent. 

A little giggle made all of their hearts stop. 

Turning their eyes toward the corner they saw the baby run up to the door and push it open. Patricia's blank eyes stared into the room as they all held their breaths begging for her to leave. Leaning down, the girl picked up up the doll and let out a scream again. They turned their heads away as she picked at the dolls limbs screaming continuously. When the screaming finally stopped they all looked back to see her just standing in the doorway before she turned around and stumbled away again.

A soft ticking sound filled the air and this time they could all hear it. Looking around Isen caught sight of a small alarm clock sitting on a desk that read that it was midnight. "Midnight, it can't be midnight." Cecile was the first to speak. "We haven't been in here that long and we got in here around six." John added. Isen shook his head as he came to terms with the fact that they were seriously in trouble here. 


	3. The clock strikes one

Isen couldn't help the intense shaking that took over his body. Fearful sobs still racked through him as he held onto Blyke for support. "Okay, we didn't touch that doll but she came anyway." Rei mumbled. "So basically we need to avoid the dolls." Arlo added. "So avoid the dolls, and find out how to get out of here. That's our goal." Leilah stated softly running a hand through her sisters hair. "That requires us to leave this room, and quite frankly I don't really want to." John huffed. "Okay okay, Blyke, you couldn't open the door?" Remi asked. Blyke shook his head. "I tried pulling and pushing." Remi hummed, "and when you tried to blast it down..."

"My ability didn't work." John frowned. "None of our abilities work." John added. "So we're all essentially cripples now." Cecile sighed. "Well John was already a cripple so." Isen and Arlo shared a glance before Isen sighed. "Yeah Blyke... about that." Blyke gave Isen a confused stare but Leilah shook her head waving a hand. "You guys can settle your high school drama later, right now we need to focus on getting out of here." Rei nodded in agreement, Remi and Arlo finally removing their latched hold from his arms. "Oh I can move again thank you." He lightly joked. 

"Okay, so we need to leave this room." Seraphina shivered looking toward the door. "I do agree with what Leilah said earlier. This Patricia girl doesn't seem to be bothered by us, if anything she's following us to find the dolls." Blyke started, Isen finally releasing him as well. "Yeah but here's the thing though, if she was looking for the dolls wouldn't she have found them by now? This house has been around for a long time." Cecile scoffed. "True." Blyke sighed. "Well, we're utterly screwed now aren't we? Thanks Blyke!" John glared. Blyke ignored him for now rolling his eyes as he started toward the door.

"Blyke..." Remi warned him. The redhead slightly poked his head out of the door way and saw Patricia still stumbling away from the door, paying him now mind, and now she was about halfway down the hallway. Taking a deep breath, Blyke fully left the room and stood still in the hall. When Patricia continued to make her way away from them he quietly gestured for the others to follow him. Hesitantly they all left the room quietly walking down the other end of the hall. "What the hell are we even supposed to be looking for?" Cecile whispered harshly. "How the hell should I know!" Blyke answered just as harsh. "I thought you did research on this place!" Cecile shot back. "I did, but nothing ever mentioned...whatever the hell that girl is." 

Cecile glared, "oh really? No website about a "spooky haunted house" is gonna have a rumor about a little girl in a white dress who wanders the house looking for her lost baby dolls!" 

"Wow Cecile, you seem to know so much, why don't _you_ write something about it?" 

Cecile glared about ready to sucker punch Blyke. "Guys, shut up." Remi huffed. "Now's not the time." Rei added. "Thank goodness these two have at least some sense." John scoffed. Blyke and Cecile both collectively rolled their eyes and crossed their arms. "Guys, there's another open door over here." Seraphina mentioned drawing everyone's attention. "Welp, room number three. All the other rooms have been bad, but you know, third times the charms." john sassed as they all slowly entered the room. "No baby doll, no baby doll, no baby doll." Isen silently pleaded.

"Baby doll."

Isen jumped out of his skin when John said that and turned to indeed find a baby doll standing in the corner. "I'm gonna cry." Isen whined. "Please don't, you already did that once." John rolled his eyes. "Guys what if we're supposed to do something with them?" Leilah wondered as she picked the baby doll up. "Are you crazy?" John asked. "No I think she's right..." Rei added as he too picked up a baby doll, though this one was different then the others. "Are you insane!" John couldn't help but yell causing everyone in the room to freeze. "Shut the door." Blyke stiffly mumbled. Remi hurriedly rushed to the door and pulled it shut frowning at the fact that there was no lock. 

"Nice going John." Cecile grumbled. "It's not my fault these two are mental!" John shouted now speaking back at normal volume. "John, stop yelling for two damn seconds." Arlo glared. John whipped his head around to look at the blonde angrily. "Don't tell me what to do!" Seraphina groaned, "John stop throwing a tantrum and shut up for two damn seconds!" John glare at her but grumbled and shut up anyway. "Okay, what do you two suppose we're supposed to do with the dolls?" Sera asked turning back to Rei and Leilah. 

"I'm not so sure, but look at the difference in these two." Rei said holding the doll up so every could see it. Unlike the other three dolls they'd seen, this doll was clean. No dust or cracks and it's paint wasn't completely gray, it looked like a regular baby doll. "Okay, so there's two different types of baby dolls, what does that mean?" Arlo hummed. "Maybe one of them angers her and the other one doesn't?" Isen suggested. "There's only one way to find out." Remi muttered as they heard knocking on the door. 

Leilah yelped as the baby doll in her hands started to squirm. Arlo frowned looking over at Rei to see the one in his hands was completely still. "They are different." He mumbled as the door swung open. This time, Patricia immediately began screaming hands outstretched toward Rei. "Drop it!" Arlo yelled tugging at Rei's arm who immediately dropped the porcelain doll. However, it just sat there and both Rei and Arlo yelped when Patricia flew straight at them.

She stopped though right in front of their faces and leaned down to cradle the doll in her arms. "Guys come on!" Remi whisper shouted directing the others out of the door and they took off down the halls again. "Wait a minute, Leilah drop that thing!" John yelled.

"John!" 

John shut his mouth at everyone yelling at him. "Sorry..." he mumbled. Leilah still had the baby doll in her hands as they slammed into another room. "Damn it's hot in here." Cecile commented. "No shit." John huffed pointing at the obvious furnace in the room. "Okay Leilah I love you and all, but why do you still have that thing?" Seraphina asked shaking her sisters arms. "Because! It's obviously something important. Did you not see how Patricia reacted to the clean one?" 

"Yes, she cradled it in her arms. That one however, she tore to shreds!" Isen shouted. Arlo was just about done with everyone yelling and leaned against the wall. "She still screamed at that one though." He pointed out. "I think I pissed myself." Rei, who was on the floor rocking back and forth mumbled. "So there's obviously a difference between those two baby dolls." Remi added crouching next to her brother. 

"Okay, so if those calm her, then what do we do with this one." Blyke asked. "Burn it." John huffed jokingly. "Should we?" Leilah seriously asked. Everyone around her stood quiet as she stepped closer to the furnace. "Is this really a good idea? I mean, it probably won't do anything." Cecile mentioned. "It's worth a shot." Leilah whispered before dropping the baby doll in the fire. For a moment nothing happened. "See, nothing hap-"

 ** _"AAAGGHHHH!!!!!_** "

Everyone covered their ears at the ear piercing scream that tore through the entire house. "What the f*ck was that!" John yelled. "I think we've pissed her off!" Remi shouted. When the scream finally cut off there was a small ringing noise in everyone's ears. "Is everyone okay?" Rei quietly asked, though that could be because of the ringing.

Isen didn't hear him though. His head was filled with the ticking of a clock, the mental imagine of the hour hand hitting one repeating in his mind over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and-

"ISEN!"

Blyke was shaking him roughly finally managing to break him out of his daze. "Isen are you alright?" Remi asked rushing over to her friends. Isen didn't know what to say, he felt like he was going insane. Blyke looked at his friend before sympathetically pulling him into a hug. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Seraphina asked. "I don't know about you but I'm staying my ass, in this room." John yelled plopping down in the corner. "But what if she comes down here?" Cecile asked causing everyone to freeze. "Who's to say that she won't come down here to see what happened?" Cecile added sending a chill through the room. "We have to get out of here." Arlo mumbled. "No shit Sherlock!" John grumbled. Any other time, Arlo would've said something back, but now was not the time for them to fight. 

"Okay so we need to leave this room." Rei stated standing back up. "We still don't know how we're supposed to get out of here." Seraphina sighed. "We'll figure something out." Blyke reassured her as he pushed the door open. Looking up and down the halls he saw no sign of Patricia as he fully stepped back out in the hall. "Okay, we're all cl-"

Isen eyes widened and he felt his throat close up as Blyke's torso was torn open by three large claws, and a very angry girl. 


	4. -Tic

"Blyke!" Isen screamed rushing over to his quickly collapsing friend. A giggle rang through the hall way as the girl came to a stop at the end of the hall, slowly turning back around. "Pull him back in!" Remi shouted helping Isen pulling Blyke back into the room. They quickly slammed the door shut just as the girl came flying at them again. "Blyke!" Seraphina gasped as they gently laid the redhead on the floor. Blyke groaned in pain holding his side where three large gashes ran from the centre of his torso to his left side. 

"Shit, we got to stop the bleeding." Remi cursed looking around for something to wrap. "Use this." John mumbled quickly handing over his jacket. "What a time, to not have Elaine." Cecile muttered. "Elaine couldn't have helped anyway, her ability wouldn't work." Arlo countered. Meanwhile, Remi and Isen were frantically trying to wrap the jacket around Blyke's torso tight enough to hold back to blood. "Hang in there Blyke." Isen choked. He was crying all over again, hot tears falling down his face fast. 

"So she can't get through doors." Leilah mumbled as Rei crouched down to help. "Well aint that a blessing." John groaned. "This is as much as we can do for now." Rei sighed when they got the jacket as tight as possible. "I'm so sorry Blyke." Isen cried, his head falling onto his friends chest. Blyke gave him a weak smile, running a hand gently through his hair. "Oh no..." Sera said barely above a whisper. She turned away covering her face as she began to cry. "No no no, Blyke, hang on!" John said becoming frantic when the redheads eyes were slipping shut. "Blyke! Blyke! Please hang on!" Remi cried. Rei covered his mouth putting an arm around his sister as she sobbed in his shoulder. 

Cecile watched absolutely shocked as the light faded from Blyke's eyes, and his hand that was in Isen's hair went limp. Arlo pressed his lips into a flat line, turning away to glare at the wall. "Blyke!" Isen screamed. His chest hurt so bad he couldn't even comprehend this. One of his friends just died right in front of him.

Blyke was dead.

The realization hit him hard and he screamed and gasped trying to catch some air in his lung but they burned too hot for him to handle. He was going to pass out. Remi cried her hands clutching Rei's shirt tightly as he held her back tightly trying to keep his own tears at bay. John had collapsed to his knees, not able to understand how this happened. Blyke was standing there fine one second, and the next he's on the floor dead. Seraphina covered her mouth but her soft cries could still be heard by Leilah who came over and brought her into a tight hug. 

"This isn't real...this is a nighmare." Cecile tried telling herself. Arlo remained quiet shaking his head to himself. It's unknown how long they sat there, crying and struggling to breath. Eventually they'd calmed down and were just sitting in the room. Eye's red and puffy with tears and glares so hard they could melt the furnace in the room. Isen was cradling Blyke's body in his arms, sniffling slightly. Remi was cuddled next to Rei who stared blankly at the floor in front of them. Arlo was next to him tightly holding his hand, needing something real to grasp on to. Cecile sat by the furnace, the heat reminding her this wasn't a dream.

John had his knees curled up and his face buried beneath his arms slowly rocking back and forth. While Seraphina sat in her sisters arms while Leilah rested her head on the others. "We have to get out of here." John finally spoke. "Are you insane? We leave this room, we're done for!" Cecile shouted. "There's other doors in this hall. If she can't open doors, we have a few safe spaces where we can look for a way out." Rei mumbled quietly. "When you think about it, we're done for either way." Seraphina glumly stated.

"We stay in here, we're gonna die of thirst. We go out there, there's a chance the girl will get us." John huffed, "at least out there we have a chance to get out. It may be tiny, but it's still there." his voice cracked at the end. He was trying to be brave, he was trying to be strong, but he just couldn't handle this. "What do we do with Blyke?" Remi whispered. "We can't drag a dead body around." Isen whimpered holding his friend tighter. "We can't do anything. We'll have to leave him." Arlo sighed.

Isen's eyes shot open. They were red and bloodshot and he twitched ever so slightly. "Leave him! WE can't leave him!" Arlo growled standing up and over the other. "Isen he's dead! There's nothing we can do about it. Like it or not, he's dead weight to us. If we try to drag his body around, we'll only get the rest of us killed." Isen glared hard. "Shut up! We can't just leave him here, he doesn't deserve this! Think about someone special to you, would you just leave them here?!" Arlo gritted his teeth, his fist clenching next to him.

"It would be hard to do."

"But you'd still do it?!"

"Isen what choice do we have?! You wanna drag him around? Fine, but when the rest of our asses get killed because of you, you'll remember that forever!"

"Arlo." Rei stopped the blonde gently grabbed his wrist. "Stop it..." Arlo's eyes widened before he huffed and sat back down. "We have to leave this room." John stated again. "I know..." Isen whined. He sighed giving Blyke another tight hug. "I'm so sorry." He mumbled before he stood. The others in the room stood as well, wiping at their eyes and taking deep breaths. "Open the door." John growled. Hesitantly, Isen pulled open the door.

The hall was silent and after peering up and down the hall, there was no Patricia in sight. Rei pulled his head back and took a breath. "We ready?" He asked. Everyone knew their answer was no, but they nodded nonetheless. Isen clenched his jaw looking back at Blyke's body one last time before they all left the room.


	5. -Toc

They traveled silently, not wanting to draw the girls attention to themselves. They walked in the direction Patricia hadn't come from, hoping to stay as far away from her as they could. Seraphina coughed slightly which made everyone freeze and turn to her. Thankfully that was her plan, as she gestured with her head toward a door that was just a few paces away. Isen's heart thumped loudly as they slowly crept toward the door. It was on the end of a hall, a corner following just behind it. That girl could come around at any moment, and another one of them would be dead.

Maybe even all of them.

Leilah had been at the front of the group and pushed the door open as fast as she could without making too much noise. A loud giggled ran through the hall. "Don't turn around." Rei mumbled from the back pushing the others forward and into the room. Isen gulped squeezing his eyes shut as the door shut behind them. They stayed quiet, praying that the girl couldn't open doors. There was a difference between the furnace room door and this door. That door had been metal and had a lock on it, this door was wooden and with no lock.

The giggled traveled right in front of the door, but seemed to pass them causing them to all let out a collective sigh. "Okay...where are we?" Leilah asked. The group turned away from the door and to find themselves in a library of sorts. "Oh great, couldn't get creepier." John huffed. "Maybe there's a book about this place?" Remi suggested. "Why would there be a book about this place in here?" Cecile grumbled. "Just sayin." Remi sighed. "Wouldn't hurt to look around though." Rei hummed before proceeding to the books. "I highly doubt that given this place." Arlo mentioned following after the greenette. "What do we do if we find a doll?" Seraphina asked. 

"I guess we can't do anything. If we spot one then I guess we leave this room as quick as possible before Patricia gets here." Remi stated. "Alright, if we find a doll we just need to tell the others so we can all get out of here." Sera said. Remi nodded before her and the other started looking through the books as well. John looked over at Cecile and sighed, "guess I'm stuck with you now huh?" Cecile scoffed before turning to go look through the books. John flipped her off, but followed, not really wanting to be alone.

"Do we know anything like, the actual name of this place?" Arlo asked. Rei shrugged, "dunno. It's always been called the freak house as far as I know." Arlo sighed running his finger along the dusty shelves. "What do you think?" Arlo hummed. "About the house and the girl." Rei asked. Arlo frowned crossing his arms. "I initially thought the whole thing was a joke. I mean, people could have programmed the girl to follow a set of codes that lead her to the dolls. And an ability disabler on the house doesn't seem to far fetched." Arlo bit his lip. "but Blyke..." Rei stopped walking and turned to the blonde. "That was real." Arlo muttered. Rei frowned before pulling the other into a tight hug. "Isen was right...had that been you." Arlo began, but after a soft "shut up" from Rei he silenced himself.

Isen hadn't wanted to look through here alone, but everyone else had gone off with someone and Leilah had followed after her sister and Remi. He was semi looking at the books, and semi just thinking about Blyke. ' _I knew it was a bad idea to come here. I should've said no, should've talked Blyke out of this, but now look...he's...he's_.' Isen bit his tongue trying to hold back his tears. "We have to get out of here, we can't lose anymore people. We _won't_ lose anymore people." Isen turned a corner and found Rei and Arlo pulling away from a hug. ' _Even Arlo is losing it..._ '

Arlo ran a hand through his hair. "We should probably keep looking." He mumbled. Rei chuckled flicking him in the head slightly before he turned to begin again. However, he stopped when he heard a creak under his foot. "What was that?" Arlo asked. Rei frowned pushing his foot down again and once more hearing that creak. "Rei?" Arlo warily asked. "That doesn't sound good." He continued. Rei looked back at him and nodded. "We'll go back the other way." Arlo nodded bring his foot back to step backwards when they heard the creak again. "Rei stop stepping on it." The blonde growled, only to look back and catch the look of fear in Rei's eyes. "I didn't do that." Arlo's eyes widened as a deep rumbling sound came from under them. 

Isen didn't even get a chance to yell out to them before something broke the floor dragging both boys down with them with a loud roar. If Rei and Arlo screamed, he couldn't hear it, because his own scream rang through his head as he rushed over to the gaping hole in the floor to horrifyingly find just a deep black crevice, where no bottom was found. 

"What the hell was that!" John came rushing around the corner with Cecile but stopped upon seeing the gaping hole. "Isen?" Remi shouted as her, Sera, and Leilah came from behind them. Isen just stared down into the hole with wide eyes and a second scream getting ready to tear through his throat. "Wait..." Remi's breathing picked up as she looked back and forth, searching for the two that had gone missing. "Where's Arlo? Where's Rei!" She cried out pushing back the others to fall down near the hole. "ARLO! REI" She screamed hoping to get some answer back. But she was met with deadly silence, and the crushing realization of the death of her friend and brother.

Falling back onto her butt, she buried her head in her arms and screamed, the sound echoing throughout the library. John winced at the pure agony in her voice and had to turn away once more. Seraphina shook her head, unable to believe that two more had just died. "No they can't be dead right? They might've fallen, but they can't be dead!" Isen shouted hysterically. Remi's pain filled screams continued to ring through the air, as the clock in the corner of the room ticked steadily, unaffected by the events that had happened before it.


	6. -Tic

Remi had gone silent. Her eyes blank and ultimately sad. Who could blame her though? 

Seraphina ran a hand through her hair. As sad as she was right now, she knew they had to move. "Guys-" she began but was cut off by a giggle. All eyes turned to the door as a little baby doll ran right out after pushing it open. "Guys we need to go!" Sera shouted. Isen shook his head tearing his eyes away from the hole and to Remi. "R-Rem." His voice shook. He just couldn't believe what was happening, this all had to be some sick nightmare that he wake from soon. "Remi we have to-to." But the Pinkette shook her head as she stood. "Isen...forgive me." Isen eyes widened, not having time to reach out for her before she allowed herself to tumble forward into the hole. "REMI!!" Isen screamed, his body was ready to jump down there too but he felt strong arms holding him back. Isen kicked and shouted, "let me go!" But John kept a tight grip on him. 

"Pull yourself together! We don't need more people dying, we need to get out of here!" Isen tried pulling at Johns arms, wishing he would just let go. "Let me go John! Please! I-I" the boy fell limp in the others arms. "I can't keep going. I don't want to see more people die..." despite his pleas, John pulled him away from the hole before swinging him up onto his back. "If your gonna act like a suicidal maniac then at least do it quietly." Isen wanted to retort, he still wanted to go jump in that hole with Arlo, Rei, ...and Remi. His body unwillingly latched onto John as they bolted out of the door just as Patricia rounded the corner. "Come on!" John shouted as they ran.

It seemed like Patricia had foregone the doll and was now following right after them. "Shit!" Cecile shouted after glancing back. "There's only four of us left..." Isen grimly pointed out. "How much longer will we last?" For now everyone ignored him as they pushed into another door. "Fuck! It's locked!" Seraphina looked back, her heart hammering in her chest as the girl came right at them. John threw Isen off of his shoulders and stood in front of them. They had yet to try and fight this thing, and like hell he was gonna go down without a fight. "Come at me bitch!" John shouted pulling is fist back to punch her but as soon as his first made connection with her skin, he screamed.

"John?!" Seraphina cried out watching as the boy fell to the ground holding his arm against himself and crying in agony. "What the hell do we do?!" Leilah asked. Patricia had them cornered and it seemed that they could not touch her. Isen looked at John before he felt himself slide down to the floor. His chest heaved as he tried to take in breathes, as he tried to think of any possible way they could survive this. If there was no way to fight this girl, then they would inevitably all die. 

He screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the moment someone else dropped next to him.

"Take this bitch!" His eyes opened as he heard a metal twang and found Leilah holding a large chunk of metal from who knows where. It connected with Patricia's head and she clutched it and screamed loudly. Sensing she was temporarily stunned, Seraphina took action. "Come on!" Her and Leilah grabbed both of Johns arms, much to his pain, and took off down the hall. Isen quickly scrambled to his feet, running after them. 

Seraphina grit her teeth as she searched the halls for an open door. "Should we go back to the library?" Leilah suggested. "Hell No!" John painfully answered. "This way!" Isen huffed pointing toward an open door. "For some reason that open door is giving me bad vibes." John mumbled. Nonetheless, they pushed into the room and went to shut the door. "It's stuck!" Seraphina panicked. "What?!" Leilah rushed over to her sister as they tried to shut the door. "Isen come help us!" Sera demanded. The boy frantically joined them and they pushed hard.

John heard the screaming down the hall and his gaze fell. "Guys go..." Isens eyes widened, "WHAT? You want us to leave you!!" John huffed pushing himself to his feet. "She'll get distracted with me, go find a way out of here." Isen pulled himself away from the door to stand in front of John. "Are you insane! She'll rip you to shreds!" John roughly pushes him. "We don't have time for you suddenly caring for me." The other froze. "Just go!" Isen balled his hands into fist before grabbing Seraphina and running out with Leila's behind them.

John watched them go with sad eyes before a stabbing pain flew through his chest, and he fell dark.


	7. -Toc

The trio threw themselves into a room and slammed the door shut. "Johns dead!" Seraphina screamed. Her back hit the door as she slid down and buried her face in her hands. "After everything we've been through...this is how he dies!" A whimper escaped her throat as she fought back tears and her sister rested a hand on her shoulder. "He was strong...for telling us to leave him behind." Sera could agree, but she remained silent.

Isen stood in the middle of the room. His hands balled into fist, and his eyes wide and horrified. "We are all going to die." The two sisters looked up at him as he mumbled. "We're going to die. We're never going to see our graduation, or a lives go anywhere, because we're going to die." Leilah shook her head. "Don't think like that, we'll find a way out." 

"there's no windows, the doors are locked, and our abilities don't work. There's nothing we can do." Seraphina shakily stood, "we can try the front door again. Maybe we can break it down even without our abilities." Isen turned to stare at her, Sera flinching at his intense gaze. "You want us to go back out there? Do you WANT to die!"

"Of course not!" Sera shouted. "But what else can we do? I'd rather at least try and find a way out of here then let her continue to pick all of us off." Her sister frowned, "better to go down fighting I guess." Isen growled, "she will tear us apart! And she's not the only thing out there! You did see it, in the library, something came out of the floor and fucking ATE Rei and Arlo! Whose to say that there's not more out there, no matter what we do, we're as good as dead!" 

"Then what do you want us to do?! Lay down and accept it! I don't know about you Isen, but I will not just give up and die!" The two glared at one another, neither was really mad, they were both scared. "Guys let's calm down." Leilah gently stated. "Sera is right, we can't just give up and die. But we can't be too adventurous because Isen is right as well. We don't know what else is out there." They stood in silence, not knowing what they were supposed to do. "Let's try the front door. We're strong even without our abilities, maybe we can break it down." Leilah said.

Isen still thought this was a bad idea, but he finally gave in and nodded. "Fine, nice knowing you guys." He soar before pushing the door open again. He wearily peered up and down the hall, no sign of Patricia visible. "Come on." He grumbled as they left the room. The trio walked down the hall, constantly looking for the cause of their inevitable death. "I guess they were right when they said no one ever leaves this place." Leilah muttered. "Because that comment was necessary." Isen growled. His mood had shifted from scared to angry, because Sera and Leilah were insane! They'd rather risk dying than sit in a room. They knew they were going to die, then what was the point of even looking for s way out.

Isen bit his lip, there were so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to apologize for a lot of things, and he wanted to hug his friends once more. He wished he could've talked to Blyke once more. Maybe convince him that this was a bad idea. Perhaps if he could go back in time. Maybe run up to one of those grandfather clocks and twist the hands back a couple hours so that he could tell Blyke that this was all a bad idea. Maybe then, none of his friends would be dead.

He felt bad for everyone. He had dragged Cecile here, and as much as he disliked her he didn't want her to die. She had disappeared soon after Remi fell into the hole, and the others had been too busy running from Patricia to even notice. Maybe she was somewhere safe, maybe she found a way out and had left them behind. 

Arlo and Rei never asked for this. Remi has asked Rei to come and the greenette brought the blonde along with him. That could have been partially the reason for Remi's demise. The guilt that had been brought on by the two deaths she had unintentionally caused. Seraphina and Leilah didn't want to be here either, and they were two of the last ones left. No doubt they felt as terrified as Isen did.

And Blyke...poor Blyke. All he'd wanted to do was have some fun with his friends. He didn't know this would happen. If he were here now, he'd probably feel just as bad as Isen did. Probably even worse. As he was at fault for everyone dying, even if he didn't mean for this to happen.

The trio cams upon the front door and stopped. "How do you suggest we do this?" Seraphina asked Isen. "Let's just try to bash it down." He muttered. "Is there anything we can hit it with?" Leilah pondered. But as they looked around, they found nothing that was sturdy enough to bang against the door. "Then we'll have to bust it down ourselves." Seraphina clenched her fist before she took a running start and slammed into the door. It rattled harshly against the walls, and the familiar scream of the little girl rang through the house. 

"Come on!" Sera shouted as Isen and Leilah joined her side in trying to break down the door. Slam after slam, and the door just kept smacking against the hinges, but it made no progress of actually coming down. Leilah glanced back behind them to see Patricia flying straight toward them. She glanced stood her sister one final time before pushing away from the door to attempt to give the other two some time. "LEILAH!" Seraphina shouted as she watched her sister run at the girl. "Focus Sera!" Isen reminded her as they pushed harder against the door.

Isen's ears filled with the sound of ticking, and somewhere in his vision he could see multiple clocks, all striking one at the same time. Over and over again. He pushed harder against the door but Seraphina's pain filled shriek pulled him from his thoughts. 

It's over.

He slumped against the door, resting his forehead against the wood. The last thing he remembers was looking into deep red eyes and feeling a slash of pain, and then he fell down in a puddle of his own blood.


	8. Ḅ̶̾ä̸̮́d̶̬͠ ̶̰͋E̴͖͒ṉ̸͂d̸̦͝i̵͓͘ń̵̳g̵̺̀

Tic toc tic toc

His eyes fluttered open, seeing a sky of white clouds. Was he dead? He was probably dead, that would explain this weightless feeling. Isen groaned sitting up where he found himself in a patch of grass. "What the hell?" He muttered looking around. His vision was blurry, everything sort of a haze to him. ' _Yeah, definitely dead._ ' He rubbed at his eyes trying to clear his vision, and when he opened them he saw a person. 

Isen shouted backing away as far as he could. "Wait..."he looked down at himself. Though it was blurry, he could tell that he had no injuries. In fact, when he scrambled backward, he didn't even feel an ounce of pain. Confused, he looked back up toward the person. It was a middle aged man, with hair similar to his own, the top orange leading down to black. A dark black stubble painting his chin as well. But that's all he could make out, everything else was too blurry to analyze. "Who-who are you?" Isen asked. "Where am I?"

This person hummed before turning toward Isen. "You failed." They stated. Isen frowned, that voice sounded like his own but deeper and more mature. "Failed what? I don't understand." Isen whined, his head started to pound. "You failed, just like I did. But you can fix it." Isen didn't understand, fix what? What was he supposed to fix. "You have twelve chances. If you fail on the last chance then that's the future you're stuck with." Isen shouted, "what are you talking about?! Twelve chances! What the hell am I supposed to fix?!" He cried, seeking for answers, but this person shook their head before they turned and began walking away. As he did, Isen's vision started fading to white.

"No! Come back! Please tell me what I'm supposed to do!" 

**The Clock keeps ticking...'**

Isen awoke with a start. Sweat dripped down his face and neck as he breathed heavily. ' _The hell was that_?' He scratched his head and wiped his eyes. The desktop clock on his dresser showed in bright red letters 7:35. Isen groaned, "shit I'll be late!" He tossed the covers away from him before jumping out of bed. "Ahhhh, now Blyke is gonna be talking about this all day."

**'The Clock keeps ticking...'**

Isen froze before everything came rushing back to him. He looked back at the clock on his dresser. "Seven...wasn't it six before?" That part didn't matter what mattered, was the fact that he wasn't dead! His breath began to accelerate as he looked around the room in a panic. "No...no way." It couldn't be true, were his friends dead?

Isen didn't even bother dressing in his uniform, he raced from his room out into the halls of the boys dormitory. He knew the way like the back of his hand and within seconds he was standing in front of Blyke's door. He brought his hand up before freezing. What would he do if no one answered? What would he do if they did? He shook his head before pounding on the door frantically.

"Dude what the hell?"

Blyke yelped when Isen threw his arms around his neck. "I thought you were dead!" Blyke arched an eyebrow but didn't push his friend away. Something was clearly bothering Isen if he was in this much distress. "You alright?" He asked as Isen pulled away. 

' _Am I?'_

He knew he couldn't have dreamt all that happened? But if he didn't, then how was Blyke standing in front of him? Alive and well. So the boy shook his head and hugged Blyke once again. "I'm just glad you're okay." Blyke still didn't understand but he didn't question the other. Isen quickly ran back to his room to get dressed before joining Blyke once more as they walked to the school.

So if it really was a dream, what was that weird part with the old guy?

"Oh! So I had an idea." Blyke announced. Isen hummed, "I have to talk to Remi about it as well but I guess I could tell you now. So you know the freak house?" I send blood froze and he stopped dead in his tracks. "What about it?" He hesitantly asked. Thrown off by his friends reaction, Blyke asked again, "are you okay Isen? If you don't wanna go that's fine." Isen shook his head, "that place is dangerous. People have gone missing in there!" Isen shouted. Blyke rolled his eyes, "that's just some story to scare people into staying away."

"And it works. People don't go there because they don't want to die!" Blyke frowned, "die? Where did you hear that?" Isen bit his tongue, he couldn't tell Blyke could he? He wouldn't understand, or he might get mad. "Look, it's a bad idea, just drop it." But Blyke insisted, "c'mon we'll even get Remi to come if you're scared. It'll be fine!" Isen went to protest more but Blyke has turned his back to him. "Now hurry up, you'll make us late for class." 

Isens tongue felt heavy. He couldn't do it again, he couldn't lose everyone again.


	9. The clock strikes two

_Here we go again..._

Isen felt like throwing up as he stood in front of the house once more. His friends all gathered around him...alive. For how long though? "Should we go in before Isen shits himself." John huffed. Isen looked back at the raven haired boy. "What are you looking at?" John spat. Isens heart clenched remembering how he was so quick to throw himself into danger to keep the others safe. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned back toward the house. "Okay group, in we go." Blyke cheered leading them all toward the large doors. 

Isen looked at each of the grandfather clocks by the door, their ticking continuing to ring in his head. Once again as the door shut behind him he could feel the energy drained away from him. This time, he decided to speak up about it. "Did anyone else feel like a strange pull or something?" He cringed at his words but was relieved when he got nods from Rei and Arlo. "Makes me feel kind of tired." Arlo commented.

"We get it Isen, you don't want to be here." Cecile groaned. Isen sighed and decided to ignore her for now. _'There has to be a way out of here. If I can't convince Blyke not to go, then I have to find someway to get us out of here._ ' His eyes scanned the hallways they walked through. Only countless pictures lined the walls. Once again they came upon the large door at the end of the hall. Isen hummed, ' _we never saw this door again. Does Patricia come from here, if so, maybe it opens after she's let loose_.' He watched the others attempt to open the door, but just like last time they failed and turned around.

"I'm bored," Cecile announced. Isen huffed, "obviously. There's nothing in here." He hoped, maybe he could get the others so bored that they decided to leave. "Hey, this doors open." Isen turned and found John pushing one of the doors open. The bedroom door. He took a sharp inhale before running over and slamming the door. "Hey what gives?!" John growled. "We can't just march into a bedroom. Abandoned or not, it's disrespectful." John rolled his eyes. "No one has lived here for years, I'm sure it's fine." He said before shoving the door open. 

Isen watched with side as eyes the others followed after him. Rei passed him a glance and a sympathetic smile, that kind of made him feel better, so Isen followed after everyone as well. His eyes cast to the corner of the room, where the broken baby doll was lying. He ignored Blykes comment about the bunk beds and instead walked over to where the picture of the girl was sitting. "What did you find?" Arlo asked. Isen hummed, looking over the photo to see if there was any clues on it. "Seems like that's the only photo that isn't dusty in here." Rei commented.

Isens eyes widened as he spotted a baby doll in the photo. The girl had her fist clenched around the hand of a baby doll, a baby doll that was cracked and gray. "No wonder she's so angry." He mumbled. He handed the portrait off to Rei and Arlo before making his way over to the baby doll. Hesitantly he crouched down in front of it, eyes locked on to the doll just waiting for it to move. And just like that, a giggle rang through the air. 

"The hell?!" John said before spotting the doll. "Oh hell no, we're aren't doing creepy dolls today." He spat. Isen backed away, his back hitting Blyke as the doll ran out of the room, the screams of his friends ringing loudly in his ears. "What the hell was that?!" John exclaimed. "It moved on it own, how?" Cecile asked, breathless. "We need to go." Isen stated. "Isen, yo alright?" Blyke asked, setting a hand on his friends shoulder. 

Isen looked at him, imagined his face as he payed on the ground of the furnace room dying and bit his tongue to hold back a cry. "I don't like this place. It's giving me bad vibes." He muttered grimly. "Hmm, he has a point though." Remi chimed in. "When we walked in here it felt like we I had been drained of my energy." Arlo nodded, "same here, Isen, you felt it as well right?" The boy nodded. "Look. I don't mean to be a party pooper but we really shouldn't stay here." He watched the group contemplate his words before Seraphina spoke up. "Alright, then let's leave. It's no fun if you're scared shitless." Isen breathed a sigh of relief.

Now the problem was opening the door.

Blyke led the way, and they made their way back to the front door. "This was a let down." John huffed. "I'll say," Cecile agreed. Isen ignored their words, it was better for them to hate him and be alive anyway. Blyke gripped the handle before tugging on it, "um, it won't open?" He bummed before pulling on it some more. "Try pushing it." Rei suggested.

Isen was gonna cry if they died over a damn push/pull door.

But Blyke did push on the door and it still wouldn't budge. "Well this is a problem." Blyke huffed. "Nevermind just blast the thing down." John scoffed. Rei let out a sound of protest but was cut off when Blyke turned toward them with horrified eyes. Isen knew what was coming, the slow realization that they had lost their abilities would make them want to leave even more. Maybe they didn't have to meet the girl.

Maybe they could live.

"I-I can't activate my ability." Blyke mumbled. "What?" Remi asked. "Neither can I." Arlo muttered. John looked around with worried eyes, freezing when not even he was able to activate his ability. "What's going on?" Cecile asked, her voice slightly shaky. "What happened to our abilities?" Leilah added.

Then a high pitched scream ran through the air.


End file.
